


An equal exchange

by indivisible_soup



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bisexual Male Character, Bisexuality, Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, Deepthroating, Explicit Sexual Content, Face-Fucking, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:14:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29823399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indivisible_soup/pseuds/indivisible_soup
Summary: Harry discovered that each time he came after a wank he lost some of his magic. He took advice from a book Ron lent him to address it.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ron Weasley
Kudos: 20





	An equal exchange

# AU: College  
# Warning: Watersports(mild)

Early in the morning Harry and Ron were leaning against opposite walls of the shower adjacent to Ron's room, that was barely large enough for the both of them, and having their last wank before going back to Hogwarts for their second year. They had been doing more or less the same thing at least once a day for the past month ever since Harry came to the Burrow, and earlier, with less regularity, still in Hogwarts.

Harry had his eyes closed and was able to hear nothing behind the rushing sound of running water that masked his and Ron's surely heavier than usual breathing and other noises wanking produced.

"Getting there," mumbled Ron and Harry's eyes snapped open.

Their "first come first served" agreement made Harry without even thinking about it get down to his knees and bring his already wide-open mouth in level with Ron's crotch.

Without stopping stroking his cock Ron shuffled froward. Then carefully guided his cock into Harry's mouth. Ron still was extra careful after the day Harry arrived to the Burrow, when he got a bit overexcited and ended up missing his target and poking Harry in the eye. Harry felt Ron press his cock on his tongue and push it forward. There was a glurking sound as it hit the back of Harry's mouth and Ron kept pushing without putting much force into it until Harry's nose ended up pressed into Ron's pubes.

Harry hated the taste of semen, so his solution was to let Ron finish straight down his throat each and every time. The solution Ron never complained about.

Because Ron had no shaft to hold onto to stroke it in order to bring himself over the edge, he held Harry's head with one hand and humped his face. His length would've allowed him to have longer strokes without leaving the confines of Harry's throat, but Ron kept himself in check to not inconvenience Harry. It did not take long. From the moment Ron's cock entered Harry's mouth until Ron let out a string of incoherent grunts and while holding Harry's face pressed into his groin came, Harry used up barely a half of his breath-holding capacity.

Harry felt barely perceptible, but invigorating tingles in waves crawl all over his skin from the influx of magic after each of Ron's spurt of cum, and had to stop stroking his own cock lest he also came right then.

Ron, just as Harry demanded, did not pull his cock out for a bit after he was certain he was done. During which Harry did not dare to touch his cock while his body acclimated to the surplus of magic, assuring himself that Ron's cock still lodged within his throat had nothing to do with it, and instead made swallowing motions to make sure every last drop of cum would end up in his throat so he wouldn't have to taste it.

When Harry was starting to feel like he had to take a breath he tapped on Ron's leg. Ron in one quick motion pulled his already slightly drooping cock out, and gave Harry, whom he was not able to look into the eyes while he was pressed into Ron's crotch, a satisfied smile.

After taking a few big gulps of air Harry took Ron's offered hand and got up. Not wasting a second he once again leaned on a wall and resumed his wank.

It took Harry a while to discover the reason why for Hermione casting spells for the first time, and overall, came way easier than for both Harry and Ron. And why in general many witches showed better results than wizards at first tries. Ron, of course, knew the reason all along. Harry was the one who remained clueless until the second day of Christmas holidays. During which, as they both tried to learn a new spell, after many failures Ron went on a rant about the unfairness of it all - how even on holidays he couldn't relax and that it would've been better if he had been born a witch.

Only then, after asking what that outburst meant and Ron letting out everything he knew about it, Harry became aware that his daily, or sometimes even more frequent wanking had real consequences. At least when it came to wielding magic. Many things finally made sense. Why some professors like Flitwick and McGonagall asked wizards, who showed poor results at learning new spells, to show some self-control. Why the word "wanker" held much less weight in the wizarding world, so that even professors used it on somebody who had clear difficulties with magic. That Oliver Wood reminding Harry and the twins not to have wasteful wanks for at least three-four days before a match wasn't a mere superstition. It was not only the case with new spells. Everything that required magic was affected by it in some way. Even the time of recovery after an injury. But it affected getting one's body to get used to casting new spells the most because of how much magic was needed to create new pathways for them.

A loss of magic happened every time a wizard came without a witch that at times was worth an hour of continuous casting of magic-intensive spells. A wizard's body drastically reduced the amount of magic contained within semen when in contact with a witch so it would not get into conflict with the witch's own magic.

So if Harry did not want to go completely abstinent, the easiest way was to get a girlfriend. Only then Harry understood why wizards seemed much more driven to get into relationships than muggles. But for Harry it always was difficult to start liking somebody. It took time. A lot of it. It took well over a year before his first and only girlfriend became one back at his highschool. Not because he hesitated that long, but because first she had to become a good friend. Otherwise Harry just wasn't able to do it.

Being at the bottom half of the class at practicals on magic-heavy subjects was even worse for him because many expected Harry Potter to be if not the best, then in the first few at the very least.

Harry came up with a solution to the problem right away - to eat his own cum after every wank. He was disgusted by just the thought of it because he once tried how it tasted and did not like it one bit, but he wanted to improve at magic without stopping wanking. Ron quickly disabused him of that idea, stating that it would not just not help, but would make things even worse. Because ingesting his own magic would make his magical core expend an equal amount of magic to nullify it.

Ron gave Harry a book to read up on that in more detail. From which Harry found out that he had only viable options were: full abstinence, a girlfriend, or an equal exchange. The latter worked because a body was capable of absorbing a foreign magic without a hitch and utilize most of it. There was also difficult to follow and quite complicated explanation as to why a wizard's magic, unlike of a witch, did not get into a conflict with magic of another wizard.

Harry digested the newly acquired knowledge for several days. The first option the book suggested did not seem viable to Harry in the long run, the second - in the short run. So not without Ron's unambiguous hints, Harry decided to give an equal exchange a try as long as Ron was on board. That was how each began to consume the magic of another.

Not that they strictly needed all their magic during the summer as they had in Hogwarts, but rarely a day or two went without them doing something that was helped by having their magic at its fullest. So it was only logical not to wait until they went back to Hogwarts.

Harry with his eyes closed kept stroking his cock as different scenarios flashed in his head. Because of Ron's presence Harry had difficulties to chose on what to concentrate. He was aware of how ludicrous it was, but he couldn't shake off the feeling lurking somewhere deep in his mind that if he would wank thinking about something lame, Ron would judge him for it. As if Ron's close proximity meant that he was able to read Harry's mind.

"Oh, yes, Harry, fuck me... Yeah... Yeah..." said Ron suddenly in a fake high-pitch tone, clearly trying to imitate a female voice.

Harry stopped wanking and gave Ron a reproachful look.

"Sorry-sorry," said Ron trying not to grin. "Couldn't resists. Your face looked as if you were trying to remember the ingredients of a potion that hasn't been invented yet."

"Then look away and shut up!"

In the next few minutes, or however it took, Harry wasn't sure, he hadn't heard a peep from Ron. Unlike in the first month or so of them wanking together Harry couldn't care less whether Ron watching him as long as he kept quite. He himself hadn't noticed at which point he stopped being self-conscious about it. On some level it even added a bit of excitement, but only when Harry remembered that Ron was right there, and when it happened, Harry chose to cast that thought aside.

As Harry's mind jumped to a cute cashier he had seen at his last trip to a corner shop at Surrey, he felt that he was getting there.

When Harry opened his eyes and began to say that he was about to cum, he saw a blank tiled wall in the place where Ron should've been and it almost made him lose the momentum. But only a moment later Harry saw that Ron was already on his knees right before him - a knuckle-length away from the tip of his cock.

Furiously stroking his cock Harry tried to hold onto the made-up vision of that cashier and pretend that he was about to finish in her mouth, but Ron, with his wide-open mouth, was right there and was very much not imaginary. The sight and more so the sensations of Ron's tongue tickling the underside of Harry's glans did the trick and Harry came.

Ron immediately clamped his lips around Harry's cock so he wouldn't lose a drop of it; he had given Harry his magic in full, now he had to get an equal amount back. It was an equal exchange after all.

Feeling Ron's mouth envelop him, Harry without thinking grabbed Ron's wet hair with his free hand and bucked his hips. Just a little. Not even enough to make his cock reach the back of Ron's mouth as spurt after spurt of cum filled it.

Harry let go of Ron's hair seconds later when he was done and with his eyes closed tilted his head back to lean against the wall. He stayed like that as his breathing gradually calmed down.

When he finally opened his eyes he found Ron standing right opposite of him with a mischievous smile. Harry right away averted his eyes and blushed a little as a post-wank shame flooded his mind; it was way-way less than at the beginning of their wanking sessions, but it was still ever-present thing - finishing in Ron's mouth still seemed like a thing he should not be doing. Harry knew that all he had to do was to concentrate on his heartbeat and count it to take his mind off it. That was exactly what he did.

"Mate, I kinda..." Ron began, interrupting Harry's silent counting, and gestured with his hand, drawing Harry's eyes towards Ron's crotch, where Ron's cock was once again hard. "Mind wanking once again?"

Harry sighed and rolled his eyes. "Ron, come on... I came just now. Literally."

"I'd help. Come on... Please?"

It wasn't a regular thing, but Ron, who had a higher libido than Harry, from time to time wanted to wank twice and for Harry to cum for a second time sometimes he had to do more than just stand and watch. Ron never had difficulties finishing for a second time, but for Harry it was not as clear cut. Because of that the second time around it was imperative for Harry to be the first to finish, to make sure their magic remained balanced.

Before Harry even agreed Ron grabbed Harry's limp cock and began to tug it softly. But after half a minute Ron barely managed to make it semi-hard.

"It's of no use," said Harry with annoyance and swatted Ron's hand away. "Yesterday we wanked just before bed AND in the morning."

Ron huffed. "Now I'm really horny. You can't back down!"

"Back down? I haven't even said yes. And it's not like I purposefully making my dick not get hard."

"A blowjob?"

"Your desperation for a wank sometimes has no bounds..." said Harry in an indifferent tone, trying not to show that he got even a modicum of excitement from that offer.

"Of course it doesn't! Plus we're going back to Hogwarts, it also made me all excited and stuff. I don't understand how you -"

"Don't forget that I came after you."

"By three minutes maybe. So? Yes or yes? I'm waiting..." Harry closed his eyes and with a light thud hit his head onto the wall. "Come on... It's not like this is going to be the first time."

"Don't you think that it's kinda... gay?"

"Like I care. It's all good as long as I can -"

"- get your rocks off. Of course."

"I've been finishing down your throat since January. It also might be said that it's kind a gay."

"Minus July and three weeks in -"

"- May. Yeah-yeah. Doesn't matter. So?"

In May Ron dated Lavander, or more like tried dating her, and Harry and Ron had to put their wanking sessions on hold. But it lasted less than a month. The exams were coming up and with Lavander's reluctance to progress further, Ron broke things off to get his much needed magic levels back up. And by the extension Harry's as well.

Harry chewed on his lip. He wanted to say yes. Who in their right mind would say no to a blowjob? But Harry had noticed that lately it was becoming easier and easier for him to agree to go beyond their usual wanking. Which bothered him. A lot.

Ron meanwhile kneeled, grabbed Harry's floppy cock and started to tickle it with his tongue playfully. Which made it even harder for Harry to say no.

While Harry tried to talk himself into refusing Ron already wrapped his lips around the cock and began to suck it. Harry was a bit peeved that Ron once again acted before an explicit consent, but at the same time he was glad that Ron had taken the need to decide from him. Harry consoled himself with the knowledge that he would be able to stop it at any moment; not that he had acted on similar consolations in the past.

Unlike when Ron tried with his hand, this time Harry's cock became throbbingly hard quite quickly; after all, it was a blowjob, and Harry liked those.

"Who knew..." said Ron and looked up with a self-satisfied smirk. "It works after all."

"Shut up..."

"You mean like this?" said Ron and took Harry's cock back into his mouth.

"Can't believe you... Ghh... That you like wanking so much that you're ready to give me a blowjob for that!"

Ron waved his free hand dismissively and then grabbed Harry's right buttock with it. A tingle went over Harry's back from the sensations of Ron's nails digging into his bum and from knowledge that it was completely unnecessary for a blowjob. But Harry was used to Ron's somewhat weird behaviour; by Harry's categorization everything beyond their usual way of wanking was weird.

Even though it took Ron a good five minutes, for Harry's liking those long minutes seemed to have ended way too quickly. But Harry was not able to stave off the inevitable, no matter how hard he tried to make himself last longer. This time, because there was no need, Harry did not say a word of warning before finishing.

After swallowing Ron licked his lips and smacked them. "Yummy."

Harry felt his embarrassment flared with new force. "I wish you'd stop saying that. It isn't true."

"Thinking it is sure makes it seem true. It also helps to know that tasting your cum means I get to cum."

"You with your illogical logic as always..."

"You just have to concentrate on the taste of magic."

"Magic does not have a taste."

"It does and it is yummy. One only has to learn to distinguish it from the rest."

"And how does magic taste exactly?"

Ron grinned. "Magically, of course."

When Ron stood up he was already stroking his cock. Harry followed his example and did the exact opposite thing. He also opened his mouth wide and stuck his tongue out, knowing that like that Ron always finished quicker; but had no intention on helping out in any other way.

As Ron made several attempts to convince Harry to suck him off as well, trying to stress the fairness, Harry without showing any indication that he even heard all that kept standing motionless, ignoring it.

"You always look so cute with my cock in your mouth..."

"Cute?" Harry said, finally losing his composure. There was something jarring about Ron calling him that, especially the part that Harry's first thought was that he liked it. "And not with your cock in my mouth! More like with my face impaled on it."

"No. At first, before you learned there's a charm that lets you swallow a cock without gagging, you did take it just into your mouth."

"Thank god there's a charm like that... I don't think I would've gotten used to tasting your cum. I was on the verge of stopping it altogether."

"Yeah. Heard it already." Holding his cock at its base Ron pulled the foreskin back and playfully shook the shaft. "Just a little kiss?"

"No." Ron pouted overtly and did not move. "You're being ridiculous! What that would even accomplish?"

"Dunno. Just want it for no reason."

The hell with it, thought Harry, licked his lips, leaned a notch forward and planted a second-long smooching kiss on Ron's glans.

After pulling back Harry did not dare looking up, knowing full well what a shit eating grin would be plastered on Ron's mug, and kept his eyes trained on the resumed motions of Ron's stroking hand.

"Let's get it over with already. My skin is pruning already," Harry said and once again tilted his head back and opened his mouth wide.

At that Ron's motions became more energetic and Harry tried to ignore how pleasant it felt when now and then Ron's glans touched his tongue or upper lip, almost as if in a soft kiss.

Harry was about to once again close his mouth for a moment to swallow the built up saliva as Ron mumbled that he was getting there. Harry forced himself to hold his mouth open and not a second later Harry's nose ended up being pressed into Ron's pubes.

It wasn't the usual soft humping like the first time around, but a more impatient one. The thrusts were more hectic and had more force in them. Ron's cock had more than enough length to remain within the confines of Harry's throat the whole time. But on several of the thrusts Ron pulled back high enough that it made that quite specific squelching sound as it reentered back. Harry knew that Ron had to get some physical stimulation, so he did not mind. For Harry having Ron do that beat a chance of some of the cum ending up in his mouth. Not that it lasted long, so he didn't have the time to even start minding. In hardly more than ten-fifteen seconds from the moment Ron's cock entered into Harry's throat, until Ron made his last thrust and came.

Harry never was able to feel magic leaving him during wanking and attributed it to orgasms that overshadowed everything. But he sure felt the influx of magic when Ron came. He did not just feel each spurt with his tongue traveling through the shaft, but the magic itself. It took him a while to learn to feel it and he still wasn't sure whether it was real or he just imagined it all.

"Sorry. Got a little carried away," said Ron helping Harry to stand up.

Harry rolled his eyes. "I'm good as long as I didn't have to taste it. And you got carried away already by asking for a second wank."

Ron cupped Harry's semi-hard cock and balls and gave them a soft squeeze. "I guess asking for a third time is pushing it?"

"You should go to a healer and get yourself checked."

Ron grinned. "There's nothing wrong with having a wank once in a while."

"Once in a while is the imperative here."

"One last thing," said Ron. "As we agreed."

Harry with confusion watched Ron get down on his haunches because Harry explicitly said no to a third time, before it dawned on him. "You can't be serious!"

"What?! You promised!" said Ron sounding almost offended and Harry wasn't sure whether it was genuine.

"I'd understand... Well, not understand, but at least I'd accept that you'd want a witch to -"

"Same difference." Ron patted Harry's stomach. "Come on now."

"I didn't think that you really meant that!"

"This is the last day at the Burrow, right? Right... I did not change my mind as you erroneously predicted I would, right? Right... So quit stalling."

"You said that Loony girl comes to Hogwarts this year! You can ask her there."

"Luna. Remember in case she's going to be in Gryffindor."

"Considering that she made you -"

"- persuaded more like."

"- that she persuaded you to let her do that, Loony is quite an apt nickname."

"It was a small price to pay for those blowjobs she has given me. Anyway. Quit trying to change the subject. You promised. So I'm here to collect."

Harry closed his eyes and sighed as the conversation weeks ago, that led to the current situation, played in his mind. Harry really hadn't taken it seriously when he had agreed that in case Luna wouldn't come back from some expedition she went to with her father before the end of the summer, Harry would do the same thing. Harry knew that if he would refuse, Ron would keep pestering him. And Harry did promise. Plus, unlike wanking, it would be a one way street.

"In your mouth?" Harry asked with an unmistakable resignation in his voice, trying to convey what he thought about the idea.

"Mmm... Yep."

"Okay. Whatever."

Ron gave Harry an infuriatingly big smile and then opened his mouth.

Harry could not understand why Ron even wanted to do this. Ron's deal with Loony at least gave Ron something in return. It seemed as if Ron tried to prove some point, but Harry felt like it was going over his head; he wasn't even able to come up with a plausible-sounding guess about it.

Harry shook his head trying not to think about anything and steeled himself. He took a few calming breaths and grabbed his cock. It would've been much easier for him to do it with his eyes closed, but he had to aim. So he opened his eyes, pulled the foreskin a little back so it wouldn't spray all over and let go...

To Harry's surprise to actually start peeing in Ron's mouth was way easier than he anticipated. He was never pee-shy, but he thought that it would take him at least a minute or two to make his body do it. But his body was more than willing to go along.

Harry was bewildered by Ron's expression - it seemed as if Ron was content. But Harry was sure that he misread it.

Splashing over Ron's tongue the pee almost right away came back from Ron's overflowing mouth, down his chin and went down all over his torso. Harry was glad that there was not much of it because he took a leak first thing after waking up, which was less than an hour ago.

When the stream petered out Ron raised himself a little and wrapped his lips around the cock. Then Harry heard him make a gulp, swallowing what little remained in his mouth.

Harry was glad that he already came twice. He was sure that otherwise his cock would've gotten hard. He once again thought how nice it would be to have Ron suck his balls. Ron was so much more carefree that Harry had no doubts that if he asked, Ron would do it without batting an eye. In comparison to a blowjob it seemed almost chaste.

Harry stared down at Ron and wanted to say something, but did not think what one was supposed to say in such situation. Thanking Ron did not seem like a right thing since it was Ron who asked for it, but Harry was a little bit glad that Ron talked him into it, even though he did not plan on ever saying it out-loud.

"You're welcome, I guess..." said Harry tentatively.

Ron wrapped his arms around Harry's thighs and hugged him in a strange sort of way. Then loosened and gave a series of pecks, starting from the cock and ending them at the bellybutton. Ron looked up with a grin, his gaze unwavering, and said, "Thanks. I liked it."

"Perv," said Harry trying not to blush.

"Yeah-yeah. You'd be happier if you'd accept your perversions."

"Even if I participated in one of yours, it doesn't make it mine."

Ron shrugged. "Who knows... Anyway, that was really wicked! You're spot on calling me a perv. This definitely was the most perverted thing I've ever done."

"Huh? You've let Loony do the same. I mean, sure, this time it was coming from my dick, but that hardly -" Harry stopped as Ron kept shaking his head while smiling widely. "What?"

"You got it wrong. She always peed ON me. Never in my mouth."

"What?! But you said..." The words trailed off as Harry tried to recall it, but failed. He was never good at remembering things verbatim.

"I never said a word about her asking me to drink it. It was all your assumptions."

Harry stared at Ron with wide eyes. "But-but... That... I asked you! Beforehand! Whether I had to pee in your mouth!"

"Well, to be honest I was a bit surprised myself when you asked. But I kinda thought that it also might be fun. Almost like cum. Only tastes different and there so much more..." Harry just stared at Ron in disbelief. "Luna a few times peed on my chest but mostly it was on my leg. I mean, aiming for witches isn't exactly easy. So I just put my leg to her crotch and she peed on it."

"God... I made you drink my pee..."

"You didn't make me do anything. And I hardly drank it. Took like half a gulp at the end. Most just -"

"I made you drink my pee," Harry repeated monotonously.

"Look at it however you want. The important thing is that I liked it. So a win-win."

Harry grabbed Ron by his armpits and made an effort to pull him up. "Come on. You have to wash all that... That pee that got on you. We've been here far too long." Ron complied and was up after a moment. "I can't believe you're still hard. It is unnatural!"

"Pfff... For a bloke who had a cock in his mouth more than a hundred times and hasn't given a single blowjob, you're not the one to talk about what's natural and what isn't."

"Don't be ridiculous. We're surely not the only ones with such an agreement and I think I'm not the only one who hates cum."

"Most likely. I was kidding. Anyway," - Ron grabbed a self-soaping sponge from the rack and offered it to Harry - "help me with that maybe?"

Washing each-other was nothing new. It wasn't a regular thing, but from time to time they did it before wanking. It had began by washing each-other's backs and quickly turned into doing everything else. Harry liked how to be washed by somebody and do the same in turn made him relaxed and was quite conducive to wanking.

Harry grit his teeth as he yanked the sponge out of Ron's hand, deciding that it would be easier than getting into another pointless back-and-forth where Ron would try to overwhelm Harry with some lame justifications, even though he already washed Ron thirty-or-so minutes ago. Lately Ron was getting under his skin in some weird way and Harry still tried to pinpoint what it was and when and how exactly their initial wanking agreement became so weird.

Harry gave the sponge a few squeezes until there was enough foam and slapped it into Ron's chest, letting out his inexplicable frustration at it. Then he mindlessly started to rub it in circles, applying a bit more force that was necessary. He was gradually going lower when an evil grin appeared on his face.

"Eyes!" said Harry and after barely giving Ron a full second to understand what it meant, he smashed the sponge into Ron's face. "Just being thorough," said Harry and cackled. The levity of it calmed Harry a little. After a few seconds of fun Harry said that Ron's mug looked clean enough and turned his attention back to the torso.

Ron wiped the foam from his face, but still did not dare to open his eyes without rinsing. "I don't remember you pissing on my face. Maybe my chin got some of it."

"That's for pissing me off."

"Ah... Well, then that was worth it. If next -" Ron wasn't able to finish the sentence as Harry once again, this time without any warning, mainly because Ron's eyes were already shut, slapped the sponge into Ron's face.

"I think I missed a spot," said Harry as he rubbed the sponge over Ron's face another few times.

When Harry once again returned the sponge to the abdomen, Ron again wiped most of the foam off his face. He also turned from where he knew Harry was standing and spit the soap that got into his mouth.

"Bleh..." Ron said and Harry did not bother trying to hide his laughter. "You know, all in all I'll take your pee over this soap any day."

"Keep talking and I'll have no choice over the matter."

"I know you like to fill my mouth with white stuff."

Right after saying that Ron scrunched up his face, expecting another blow, but it did not come. Harry decided to ignore it as he let Ron's lathered up right arm flop back down and grabbed the wrist of the other one.

Reaching the groin Harry poked Ron's still erect, but somewhat droopy cock and said, "You really should do something about this."

"I know what to do. But my best mate is way too uptight to have a third wank."

"I meant to consult madam Pomfrey or something. And I'm uptight? The word you wanted to use is common sense."

"These are two words."

As usual leaving Ron's junk for last Harry squatted and began to wash the legs. His eyes on their own several times jumped towards Ron's hard-on that was right in his face, but each time he forced them away. He tried to concentrate on washing Ron and ignore the way his mouth watered from being so close to Ron's hard cock.

"Merlin, being washed is the best..." said Ron. "We really should start doing it more often."

"Maybe. By the way, this will count as another full washing, so you'll own me one." The last part Harry did not mean to say and was regretting voicing it out even before he finished saying the last word, already anticipating what Ron's response would be. And he wasn't far off the mark.

"Mate, you don't have to persuade me to buy a Galleon for ten Sickles."

Harry without thinking, forgetting that he did not have to wash Ron all that thoroughly the second time around, squeezed the sponge several times, activating its inbuilt charm and making it swell with foam, until enough of it dripped onto the palm of his hand below. He then pulled the foreskin of Ron's cock fully back, and while trying to be gentle, slowly carefully massaged the soap into the glans and in all foreskin crevices.

"A few minutes of this and I'd definitely cum again."

"You don't say," Harry said lazily. His soapy fingers made several passes over the shaft, as if stroking it, until it reached the balls, which Harry also carefully lathered for a few seconds. Then, when he was about to go farther, he realized what he was doing. He yanked his hand away and exclaimed, "The hell am I washing you junk so thoroughly for?! We already wanked! Twice!"

"Beats me. But I'm not complaining."

Harry without getting up grabbed the showerhead, pointed it up and began to wash the soap off Ron. Just to mess with him Harry started from just the shoulders and went down. When all but Ron's face was rid of soap Harry, just as automatically as he lathered it up, tugged away the foreskin to properly rinse there as well.

Even though Harry expressly stated that he did not want it and the whole idea about pee was Ron's alone, he still felt a little guilty. Not about participating in it, or even misconstruing Ron's initial wish and ending up peeing in his mouth, but for enjoying it; he was sure that he would've ended up hard within seconds if not for cumming twice right before that. He wasn't able to come to terms that it felt somewhat akin to finishing in Ron's mouth, only more primal and intimate. But Harry did not understand what possible appeal Ron was able to find being on the receiving end of it.

Tearing his eyes from Ron's spotless junk Harry put the showerhead back in its holder and looked up to check that Ron's face was still covered in foam.

Harry did not plan on doing it. He was aware of similar not so random urges that generally manifested themselves when he spent too much time showering with Ron, but he kept them under control. But after making sure that Ron still was not able to see him, as if it made any difference, Harry's body acted on his own - he was not quick enough to stop himself. One moment he was looking up and the next his wide-open mouth descended onto Ron's cock. It was natural for him to swallow it whole since he had been doing that and only that for over half of the year, so that was exactly what his body did - doing it in one smooth motion until his lips reached its base.

Harry stayed like that motionless for a few seconds, finding strange comfort in having Ron's cock so deep in his throat. His mind was a little foggy as if he was in a dream, but Harry knew that it wasn't a dream. That it was very much real. And because there was no coming back from that, he did not see any reason not to go through with the blowjob until the end.

After a few seconds he slowly pulled back up until the very tip remained between his lips. But unlike every other time Ron's cock was on its way out of his mouth, Harry did not hold his mouth wide-open, but kept his lips sealed around the shaft, his cheeks concaved.

He repeated the motion several times before his right hand wrapped around the middle of the shaft.

"The hell are you doing?!" part of him screamed somewhere within his own skull. "You can still back off! Just tell Ron it was an accident!" But he ignored it and kept slowly swirling his tongue over the glans.

He had imagined doing something like that for a while and felt like he could not stop after making the first crucial step. He suspected that he might've done it earlier if not for Ron's nagging to do the same after blowjobs; Harry's inner contrarian, that had been so meticulously grown by Dursleys in an attempted rebellion, had been a bane he was aware about but was not able to do anything with. Harry only hoped that Ron wouldn't say something stupid or anything at all. Otherwise he was sure that his inner magic would make him literally burst into flames from embarrassment.

Harry pulled his mouth off the cock entirely and breathed heavily staring at it, his hand stroking it slowly. He remembered how just minutes ago he wanted for Ron to suck on his balls, and decided that since he was already giving Ron head, there was no reason not to try doing it as well. Especially since he just washed them himself two minutes ago.

He raised the shaft up and out of the way and began to lick the tightened scrotum. But after a bit he decided that the idea seemed more appealing than the actual deed and he returned his attention to the cock.

Second by second Harry was becoming more confident, more aggressive. He tried to be mindful not to graze Ron with his teeth, but otherwise he mostly did what his body told him to - he just let go and let something more primal within him to take control. That something made him alternate between deep-throating the cock fully and stroking it.

While usually Harry had to tilt his head back to make his mouth and throat as straight as possible for the Ron's hard cock to get there, this time, because Ron came twice already, the shaft was not as hard and was flexible enough for Harry not to worry about that. He bobbed his head from the point of taking the whole length into his mouth until just the cockhead remained between his lips, barely ever allowing the cock to fully leave his mouth.

Ron still hadn't said a word and the only indication that he even noticed that his cock was being sucked was that soon he started to thrust his hips. At first a just little, in somewhat jerky motions, as if he tried to hold himself back. But Ron was getting more and more worked up and in no time he was meeting Harry haft-way on each stroke.

At that point Harry's mind did not exactly blanked out, but it seemed to be ridden of all thoughts, all that was left were sensations.

The tempo was getting increasingly hectic and because of it twice the cock slipped from Harry's mouth completely and slid sideways over his left cheek. Both times Harry without a hitch captured it with his mouth and let the face-fucking continue.

Ron stayed silent up until the warning about the approaching orgasm. Harry right away swallowed the whole length and stopped, yielding the control to Ron. But Ron needed just one last thrust to reach his climax.

After Ron stepped back, pulling his cock out of Harry's mouth, Harry remained in a sort of a trance. He was aware of what was happening, but was a little detached, trying to process what just happened. With the corner of his eye he saw Ron make a step to the right and under the jets of the main shower stream. Harry did not even notice himself standing up and realized that he was up only as he saw Ron's lips tremble as he clearly was trying to hold back an ear to ear smile.

Harry knew that for an equal exchange it was advised not to wait long because excessive magic did not stay long within a body, but Harry was sure that there was no way that he would be able to cum for the third time so soon - his cock was hanging limp even though he was turned on by giving his first actual blowjob. Facing Ron and the implications of what he just done also wasn't on his agenda at that moment. Harry stepped under the running water, facing the wall, and mumbled, "I don't want to hear a word about it right now. I'll give you the magic back either on the train or already in Hogwarts."

"Sure..." said Ron.

Harry heard the shower door opening and then closing and seconds later the one to the bathroom did the same, leaving him to stew alone. Harry reached for the temperature regulator and cranked it all the way up to the left.

Fifteen minutes later after properly cooling his head down and running through a hundred of possible things he might say to Ron, Harry stepped into the room. He found Ron in quite carefree mood, still starkers, scouring for stuff he might want to have in Hogwarts.

"You should've finished packing yesterday," said Harry in an attempt to stir Ron away from what Harry did not want to talk about yet.

"Just a few more things," said Ron going around his room, picking some small things and tossing them into his open trunk.

Harry went to his bed, where his clothes were laid down, and began to put them on. As he was finishing he heard Ron ask, "You think I should take it?"

Harry turned and saw Ron holding a small but thick worn-looking book on the cover of which in flaking silver letters was written: "Common sense for wizards. Second edition."

"Dunno," Harry said shrugging. "I read it all on Christmas, so not on my account." Ron nodded, clearly having similar thoughts and was about to turn back to the shelves to put it back as Harry asked pointing at the book, "What is that?"

"It's Common sense, I just -"

"No, I mean this!" Harry already made the few needed steps and pressed his finger into the middle of the fore edge.

"Ehm... What?"

"Some pages glow."

"Huh?" Ron with furrowed eyebrows turned the book left and right.

"Gimme," Harry said and yanked it out of Ron's hands. He opened it quickly found the single glowing page. "There!" He turned the wide-open book to Ron. "It glows blue. Can't you see?"

"No. Seems normal."

Harry glanced back at the book then raised his eyes back to Ron. The glow was so intense that it even gave a distinct blueish hue to Ron's face. Harry turned the book back to himself to examine it better. Even thought the whole page seemed to glow on the closer inspection he noticed that the glow was emanating only from the paper with text on one side of it and not from the margins. From reading just the first words he knew what it was about.

"It's about wanking..." said Harry puzzled. "But why does it glow?"

Ron chuckled. "Because we wanked just now?"

"Ha-ha... But, seriously, you can't see the glow?"

Ron shook his head.

Because of the glow it was difficult to read the text, but Harry forced himself to quickly skim the whole page in hopes of finding something in the text, but found nothing - everything was as he remembered from reading it back then.

Harry looked at it confused, thinking how strange the glow seemed - it was clearly blue, but at the same time somehow reddish, even though there definitely was nothing red about it. Then Harry remembered how by the end of the year, close to the exams, he began to notice somewhat similar weirdly-colored glow from some magical items at Hogwarts when he looked long and hard enough. But the ones at Hogwarts were so faint that Harry wasn't sure at all time that he hadn't imagined it, but the glow of the page was so much more intense - he noticed it from just a glance even when the book was closed.

As one of the first rules everybody was taught in Hogwarts stated - when in doubt use Finite, it wouldn't hurt unless dealing with some really serious dark magic and if you can hold the thing in your bare hands, then use away. Harry still did not dare to touch the page itself, but since he was already holding the book, he decided that a Finite wouldn't hurt.

The moment Harry cast the spell the glow instantly winked out and a piece of paper smaller than the page peeled off the book, slid downwards and as a leaf slowly swirling fell down to the floor.

Ignoring it Harry turned his attention to the place where it was a moment ago and was about to skim the previously hidden text, but just from the first words he had to slow down and read everything carefully. With each passing word and sentence he was getting more and more shocked.

The font was small, so it took Harry several minutes to finish it, after which he slowly and in a grave tone said, "What. The. Actual. Fuck."

"What?! What is it?" asked Ron impatiently, surprised at Harry's reaction.

"Part of the text is different!" Ron immediately tried to snatch the book from Harry. Harry let him have it and pointed at one of the paragraphs. "Read this."

But Ron thought that Harry was pointing at the page and read the whole thing.

>>> While you might choose to ignore it, it is inadvisable. In some professions that require intense use of magic it might make the difference between life and death. Literally. Duelling, rituals, creating/learning charms and many more will go much smoother when you have all possible magic available.

>>> Ingesting your own semen is considered the simplest way to preserve most of the magic after masturbation. If you can't tolerate the taste you may mask it by mixing with something that has a strong flavour of its own. Keep in mind that the volume of diluent is proportional to the amount of magic that might be lost through dissipation. Thus it is recommended to use something with a strong taste. For instance a draught from bitter Artemisia(Wormwood) or Valerian root. You can also use any other non-alcoholic* and non-magical beverage. Do not forget to be cautious of the volume, or the amount of recovered magic might turn negligible. Most do get used to the taste of semen with time, so it is recommended to ingest it without mixing with anything and right afterwards wash it down with a drink of your choosing or even with plain water. If a drink contains alcohol* or magical ingredients/charms, you should wait for at least a minute to avoid any possible interference.

>>> After an emission it is imperative to not dally because uncontained magic(outside of a body) rapidly diffuses into surroundings. After a minute it might lose as much as half of the magic.

>>> A so-called equal exchange is also a viable and highly effective way to retain magic. Although it has never been a popular option for obvious reasons. But if you don't have compunctions about it, you may choose to reach an agreement with another wizard(s) and finish in each-other's mouths(sodomy works as well). For the most part semen tastes the same, so it is considered to be the best option in the absence of a witch*. Unlike everything else an equal exchange recovers up to 100% of magic in ideal conditions*.

>>> A woman does not have to be a witch to have magic-suppressing effect on a wizard's body that induces it to reduce(almost nullify) the amount of magic contained within semen. But only if said wizard considers muggles(or squibs) to be human*. From this you might correctly assume that a wizard can suppress wasting magic by thought alone. Unfortunately most who try are not able to achieve it because it requires mindfulness of a master Occlumens.

>>> * Most alcoholic beverages have preservation and anti-hangover charms. Muggle ones should not have any detrimental effects.  
>>> * S.T. Gargantua in Magia Base proved that the loss of magic in an equal exchange is smaller than when engaging with a witch. The claim is disputed. f.n. 285.  
>>> * How to broach the subject to a friend see ch. 56. Research and details f.n 288.  
>>> * See ch. 29 on Blood-purism.

After finishing Ron looked at Harry with wide eyes. He shook his head and uttered slowly, "I did not do that."

Harry's mind had been working in search for a possible explanation for the past few minutes while Ron was reading. Though Ron tempering with the book was the easiest explanation, Harry had no doubts that Ron wouldn't do something like that. Harry leaned down to pick up the previously glued-on piece of paper and found that it was completely blank on both sides - the Finite must have gotten rid of the text as well. But Harry skimmed the altered page just minutes earlier and knew what was there as opposed to the real text. While thinking Harry stared at the floor and that made him remember whose room was right below them. "Fred and George!"

"Hm? Yes, I got the book from them," Ron said matter-of-factly.

"From THEM?!"

"Well, sure," said Ron and averted his eyes in embarrassment. "I mean, most of the things I get are hand-me-downs. You know that."

"And you did not think to check it for spells?!"

"I got it way before I went to Hogwarts! You think that they -"

"Who the hell else?!"

"Maybe it was there before them?"

"Who if not them? I guess it belonged to Percy earlier?"

"Most likely. But, no, Percy wouldn't do something like that in a million years."

"I figured. When did you get the book?"

"Before my birthday if I'm not mistaken. So winter of the last year or so."

"It's Fred and George. Definitely."

"We shouldn't jump the gun. If not Percy, I have other brothers or it might've been charmed even -"

"I'm not jumping anything! The charm was already failing. I bet that was the reason for the glow. Considering the weight of the paper a year and a half is already pushing it. Remember the second law of proportionality?" Ron was just starting to shake his head as Harry continued, "It is notoriously difficult to charm very light objects for a prolong time. They are just unable to absorb enough magic. Only a ritual is capable of -"

"Nerding around is your and Hermione's prerogative. I've got no opinion."

"So you've got a better explanation?!"

"No-no! Sounds plausible if you're sure about the timing. It's the twins who we're talking about after all."

"God... I just can't believe it! At least an equal exchange was there originally... But still! The part about making it worse after drinking own cum is pure fiction! Who the hell even comes up with something so fucked up?!"

"Well... They do. When I was ten they convinced me to -"

"We're going to get back at them!"

Ron nodded, snatched his wand from a table, and in big strides marched towards the door.

Harry fired a locking charm on the door a millisecond before Ron tried yanking the door open and said, "Not so fast!"

"What?" asked Ron with annoyance as the door did not give. Harry without a word slowly looked Ron over from head to toe, until Ron remembered and looked down at himself. He chuckled finding that he was still in nude. "Forgot. Gimme a minute."

"You can take ten. We aren't going to do it in the open."

"Not in the open? Ah... You're right. We have to act smart."

"Exactly. The response has to be no less elaborate. A confrontation wouldn't bring much against them."

"Well, at least you were not supposed to be their target."

"Yet I became one."

"Anyway, regarding what we just found out. Are we going to stop? You know..."

Anger was still bubbling within Harry and luckily left no place for embarrassment, only rational thought. "Mixing cum with a draught from Wormwood or Valerian root?? Are you kidding? Have you tried either of them?" Ron shook his head. "I'd sooner get used to the taste of cum itself than that." Harry paged through the book until he found the date it was issued. "It's from 1937!"

"By the looks of it I'm not surprised."

"No. I meant that since it's already the second edition, there might be newer ones. I'll send an owl to Blots and ask for the latest edition. Maybe it has some new tips."

"And meanwhile?"

"Well, I rather..." Harry stopped, realising how it might sound. "What about you?"

"I like our arrangement." Harry was about to nod in agreement as Ron said, "But!"

"But?"

"My cum tastes almost the same as yours, so swallowing either isn't much different, so -"

"I can do the same and cum down your throat."

"No. You know that I don't like that. Anyway, I wanted to say that we should toss wanking. I sure as hell ready to blow you each time if you agree to do the same as today. Handjobs also wouldn't be bad..."

Harry's face got red. In the commotion he completely forgot what the twins' prank eventually led to not half an hour ago. "Ahm... I think you better get dressed and we go down to breakfast."

"And what about -"

"Let's talk about it later."

**Author's Note:**

> Beta needed. Email in the profile.


End file.
